A tribute for the 12th Annual Hunger Games
by TheDetective'sCompanion
Summary: (1st Person Original Character :D) Winifred "Fred" Seneta is a very carefree girl. With her parents having died, she lives on her own. She takes care of her farm in District 10. She skips school and everyone loves her, she is without a care in the world. Even though she skips Reapings, sh still becomes the Female Tribute for the 12th Annual Hunger Games.


**Okay so this is an Original Character, in the first person, for the 12th Annual Hunger Games! Im new so please, please PLEASE (!) leave a review! It would mean so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I could've written anything as amazing as the Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins. So, alas, I do not own Hunger Games**

I wake up from a pleasant sleep. No nightmares. Just a nice, normal, pleasant dream. Her parents were there. Her mothers laugh lines made more prominent by her wide smile. Her dads gleaming eyes full of warmth and comfort. I smile and sit up. I glance at the clock.

1:17

I scratch my head. School is out for today, not that I would've gone anyway. I chuckle slightly and stand. I stretch back, cracking my back, and I pop my neck.

"Ahhh much better"

I look outside. Last minute people rush to the square. Reaping Day.

I feel bad for whoever gets picked. The last couple years it's been 18 year olds. Big, strong, buff. Looked like they would make it out, so no one volunteered. More kids.

So 1:17? The Reaping starts in half an hour. DEFINITELY not enough time. I smirk.

"Oops. Ill try again next year."

I walk to the top of my stairs. It's a long staircase with a railing on one side. I smile and jump up on the railing. I give a little push and slide down the railing, gliding down the slick metal easily. I jump off and walk to the bathroom. On the way, I open one of the cabinets and pull out a tanktop and jeans. I walk through the door to the bathroom and flip on the light. I quickly run a brush through my hair. I let it flow freely, falling down to my lower back.

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. I put my elbows on the counter and take a bite of my apple.

Mmm crunchy.

I jump up onto the counter so I'm sitting on top of it. I glance at the clock.

1:54 and Reapings have begun. Maybe they wont catch me. Do I really care? I smile and jump down from the counter.

1:57

I walk to the hall closet and grab out my leather jacket. I slip it on, pulling the sleeves snugly over my arm. I pull up the sleeves so they rest just above my elbows. I pull my hair out from the inside of my jacket. It again hangs behind me, untangled.

2:00

The first name would have just been called. Poor guy, whoever it was.

I pull on my boots and tie them up, ready to go tend to the animals.

2:02

That boy waits on stage as Xena, our escort, takes her time, building up unneeded suspense before announcing the girl's name.

I grab an extra apple off of the counter

2:03

The girl's name would have just been called. Poor girl. I wonder if she has a family screaming for her. Maybe a volunteer.

I walk back into the kitchen again. I left my backpack. I unzip it and throw the apple and a bottle of water in.

The clock ticks and the minute hand moves.

2:05

I hear a loud boom! and a crash as my door gets broken down. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Well so much for no Reaping. I smile, knowing most people here like me.

Maybe I can get out of it.

I open my eyes, expecting to see Shawni. Isaacil. Unin. Polly. Turry. Im friends with them all.

Wafter.

Well except him.

2:06

Wafter has a malicious grin, while Shawni, Isaacil, Unin, Polly, and Turry stand behind him, looking terrified. Not for themselves. For me.

"Hey Wafter! Whats up man!"

He narrows his eyes and grimaces for a second. I remember why he hates me.

He's two years older than me. Tall, brunette, buff. All around handsome, when he's not snarling at people. He hates me because I stopped a public whipping. I was 15, he was a vicious and new Peacekeeper, all in charge because of his father. Me and my parents were crazy liberals. Rallied against these punishments. Stopped him and his dad more than once. Yeah, he doesn't like me.

His smiles again. "You skipped the Reapings!" His voice is icy and dark, but sounds cheerful. Oh yeah, he'll love to see my hung.

I nod "So fill me in, who are the kids? And when is my public hanging?"

He chuckles and walks closer to me. "The boy's name is Ingus Sasune. And no public hanging for you Freddy dear"

I smile "You finally got my nickname right Sammy!" I furrow my eyebrows for a second, but set them back quickly "What about the girl? And no public hanging? But what are you doing here th-... Oh"

2:11

I'm going down the path to town, smiling at the ground. Sammy is laughing and smiling like a child in a candy store. Crazy nut.

"You know I can walk right?" I say propping my elbows up on his chest. I place my head on them and look at him. He turns to look at me.

"Yep. More humiliation for you though."

I laugh, which I think surprises him. I let my arms drop again. Humiliating isn't the right word for behind picked up and slung over someones shoulder like a sack of meat.

2:13

We get to the square. Some people look horrified. Most everyone. A lot of people liked me. I told jokes, cheered up the families who had Tributes that died, the whole bit. Many are crying. Some had told me I was like a daughter to them. I smile and wave. Some smile through the tears. One cries out

"There goes Fred! Strong and cheerful as ever!"

I smile and laugh. Lots of other people cheer agreement. I smile and Sam Wafter carries me up to the stage.

2:15

Xena looks stunned and a little frazzled.

"Sorry for the delay. I'm such a spaz, forgot I had being reaped on my calendar!" A few people laugh, including Xena.

"Whats your name, dear?" Xena asks.

I mimic her weird Capitol accent as I respond "Winifred Seneta. Please call me Fred." A few people chuckle. Some giggles. Good, I'm a comedian at a saturday club. Glad to leave 'em laughing.

2:17

I've shaken hands with Ingus. Mouthed my apologies to him. He glared at me. We were ushered into a Goodbye room.

No one comes. I'm propped up, leaning back on the couch with my feet on the table, when none other than Sam Wafter comes to tell me that.

"No one is coming. They all hate you. Not as much as me of course."

I snort. "Come on Wafter even you are a better liar than that. Part of my punishment for ditching?" He shrugs and walks back out.

2:20

I'm brought onto a Capitol train. I watch as District 10 vanishes and all the sounds of mooing dies away. No more home. Just Capitol.

Happy Hunger Games. And May the Odds Be Ever In My Favor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**I hope you enjoyed my story so far :D Im hoping I'll continue it, if it's okay. Again please leave a review ^-^  
P.S I originally wrote this for a Hunger Games RP, so the "Ingus Sasune" was the other Tribute's name. The name is actually from Final Fantasy I believe ^u^**


End file.
